Ghost Town, Tulsa
by rusty james
Summary: Five years after Johnny died, Dally has married and had a baby with Cherry. Tulsa is still the place it was then, but Johnny is mad at the town for being such a bad place, so he has decided to teach Tulsa a lesson once and for all! Please read and revie


Ghost Town, Tulsa

Chapter One - Five Years Later

Tulsa was still the town it had been five years ago, when Johnny Cade had been killed by the church fire. Only now, it was worse. The socs continued being mean to the greasers and everythig. Weird things began happening in Tulsa, though. Things that just couldn't be explained.

Cherry had gotten married to Dallas Winston since. They both lived in an apartment. They had a baby boy together and they named him Johnny after their old friend, Johnny Cade. On this perticular day, " a Friday," Cherry was taking little Johnny in his carriage down a sidewalk in Tulsa. They were on their way home from shopping. Dally was at home, waiting for them both to come home. As Cherry was pushing the carriage, she looked over at the old Curtis' house. She remembered everything that had happened five years ago. She hadn't thought of it for a long time because she and Dallas were having such a happy life together.

She didn't know if Ponyboy was still living there with his brothers now or not. She knew that he would be nineteen now. Dally was 22 and Johnny would have been 21. Darry would still be the oldest, he would be 25. She sighed and continued pushing the stroller. Suddeny, she felt that she just had to go and take a peek inside the house, so she did. There were barely ever cars on this road, so it was easy for her to cross the street.

The house was old looking and it seemed as though nobody was inside now. She didn't want to be involved with what was with this house, so she was about to turn and go home when the front door of the house swung open and the baby carriage began rolling towards the door. " No!" Cherry screamed. Little Johnny was still in the carriage as it continued rolling. Cherry grabbed onto it and she could feel it wanting to get inside the house really bad. " No!" Cherry screamed. " Not my baby!" Without another word, she snatched her baby from the carriage as the now empty carriage went straight inside the house, the door slamming behind it.

Cherry held onto little Johnny, saying, " It's okay, baby, I'm not going to let it get you, I'll keep you safe!"

Chapter Two - Two Bit's Mishap

Two Bit was buying some soda at the local conveniant store about two miles from the Curtis' house where Cherry had saved her baby a moment before. " Thank you, " Two Bit said to the clerk. He looked at the newspaper that he had bought. The front page read:

CAR CRASHES WITH NO DRIVER INSIDE

Two Bit was surprised to see this kind of thing happen. He walked out of the store and began walking down the street. Two Bit was engaged to Marcia, Cherry's friend who had been at the drive in the night she met Dally. There was no wedding date set yet for the two of them, but he had plans.

He took a look around at all of the things that ere going on in Tulsa. THe place was just has bad as it had been before, only worse now. The socs were still doing terrible things to the greasers, of course Dally and Two Bit weren't greasers anymore and Cherry and Marcia weren't socs anymore. They had all grown up and decided to forget about money. As long as Dally and Cherry were in love and Two Bit and Marcia were in love, that was all that mattered.

Two Bit decided that once the time came, he and Marcia would get married and leave Tulsa. Since Ponyboy, Darry, and Soda hadn't been seen for more than a month, Tulsa just wasn't the same. He put his soda can in his pocket and gopt on his bike. People around him were swearing and arguing with each other. That's why he couldn't stand Tulsa anymore. Suddenly, the bike started moving without Two Bit even peadaling it. " What the hell!" Two Bit shrieked. " Watch out!" Peope began running out of the way from the speeding bike. Two Bit tried, but he couldn't stop the bike. The handlebars were coming loose, so he couldn't steer either. " Bike coming through!" he yelled. The bike suddenly turned by itself and went out into the busy street. Ponyboy's house was on the other side. He saw Cherry holding something in her arms. " Look out, Cherry!"

Cherry looked up and ran with her baby out of the way. Two Bit's bike slammed into the bushes. " Two Bit!" Cherry cried as she went over to help him up. " Are you okay?" He got up and saw that he had a cut on his arm. " You've got a bad cut, there," Cherry explainmed. " I'll take you to my apartment to get that cleaned up." " Thanks," Two Bit said. " It's funny, I haven't seen you in about two years, Cherry. How are tyou doing?" " Great, Two Bit. I'm married to Dally now." " Really? Well, I'm sorry that I didn't know about it. Marcia and I have been living together for a year now." Cherry held up little Johnny. " This is our baby, Johnny."

Two Bit chuckled. " You and Dally had a baby, huh?" " Yeah, we wanted something joyful to be with us. Dally's really good with kids and he agreed that we could have a child together." Two Bit put out his arms. " Can I hold him?" " Sure, just be gentle." Two Bit held little Johnny. " He sure is a cute baby, Cherry." Cherry nodded. " I think he looks like Dally. He's got his eyes."

" What are you doing here, anyway?" Two Bit asked. Cherry shook her head. " I don't kow, when I was passing here, I felt like I absolutely had to come, but inside I really didn't want to. When I was up here, the door opened and the carriage started to roll in the house, but I grabbed little Johnny before he could go in, too. This town's gettin weird." " I know, " Two Bit said. " My bike was coming here by itself, I wasn't peadaling at all." Cherry sighed and said, " Well, let's get home, then. She spoke to the baby, " Daddy'll be worried about us, so we better get home, Johnny, yes we will."

Chapter Three - Bloody Water

By the time Cherry and Two Bit got to the apartment with the baby, it was night. Dally came to the door when they knocked. " Cherry!" Dally explained when they walked in. " I was worried about you two. It's night now." When Two Bit walked in, Dally was stunned. " Two Bit!" Dally said. " It's great to see you, man!" They hugged like brothers. " I'm happy for you, man," Two Bit told Dally. " You've sure got a cute little baby there." " Yeah," Dally said. " He's a good boy." Dally picked up little Johnny and said, " Hey, Johnny, hey, you cute little boy. Hey, buddy, let's get dinner ready for you. I'm pretty sure you're hungry! Yeah, you are, then you've got to get to bed, Johnny. I'll read you a story, too!"

" Listen," Two Bit said. " Can I use your bathroom? I've got a cut here and I'd like to wash it out." " Sure," Dally answered. " It's right down the hall, there."

Two Bit walked in the bathroom and turned on the water in the sink. He took his shirt off so it wouldn't get wet. He took a look around. It was a nice bathroom. Without him noticing, behind him the sink stopped running water. Suddenly, blood started coming out of the spicket, filling up the sink. A strange gurgling sound was coming from the pipes. Blood leaked from the pipe under the sink and began to spread over the tiled floor. Two Bit took one last glance around at the bathroom and then turned to wash out the cut, but what he saw was the most terrifying thing that he had ever seen in his life. The blood boiled over out of the sink and began buldging into huge bubbles. " No!" Two Bit screamed as he ran to the door and shut it behind him.

Out in the kitchen, Dally had little Johnny in his highchair while Cherry was making dinner. That was when Two Bit came in, terrified and out of breath. " Two Bit, what's wrong?" Dally asked. Cherry turned around and looked at Two Bit. " What happened?" Two Bit shrieked. " The most horrible thing happened, guys! It was the sink, there was blood everywhere and it was trying to eat me or something!" " I'll have a look!" Dally said as he ran to check the bathroom. " it's alright," Cherry said. " I'll get you a towel or something.

Dally went in the bathroom. There was blood on the floor, in the sink, and on the wall. He closed the door when he saw that there was more blood coming out of the sink. " That'as it!" Cherry said. " We've got to get out of Tula! This place is just too horrible anymore!" Dally came in the room. " Yeah," he explained. " There's blood everywhere, we better leave." " Where will we go?" Cherry asked. " Far from here, I know that. If Little Johnny's in danger and if our apartment isn't safe, we have to go somewhere else, Cherry. We just can't take any chances with Johnny now." Cherry nodded and went up to Dally to hug him. " I'll keep you safe, baby," Dally said.

Cherry smiled. " You're so sweet, Dally, I love you." " Guys!" Two Bit interrupted. " I think we better get out of here! Look outside!" The others looked outside. There was a strange storm brewing with green lightning bolts blazing through the sky. " Yeah," Dally agreed. " Let's get out of here, now!"

When they turned top get little Johnny, he wasn't there. " Where's Johnny?" Cherry cried. " Where is he?" " Johnny!" Dally screamed. They suddenly saw him over by the windowsill. The window was open. " Johnny!" Cherry ran over to grab him, but before she could, little Johnny was flying through the air and she saw him fly straiht down into the Curtis' house with the door slamming shut behind him.

Chapter Four - Johnny's Revenge

" What happened?" Two Bit shrieked. " Honey!" Dally said taking Cherry's arm. " Where is he?" " They took him, dally, they took him." " Who took him?" " The houe, it was Ponyboy. That house is evil!" Dally hugged Cherry. " It's okay, we'll get him back, honey," he told her. Two Bit sighed. " That house is weird. Remember how both of us ended up getting taken to that house?" Cherry nodded. " Come on," Dally said. " Two Bit and I will go to the police station." Cherry nodded again and said, " While you're there, I'm going to get Johnny back."

A few minutes later, the three of them ran out of the apartment building. Meanwhile, blood was flooding to the ceiling in the bathroom.

Two Bit, Dally, and Cherry got outside and looked up at the sky. Huge storm clouds blocked the stars and large bolts of green lightning continued to go across the sky. " Alright,." Cherry explained. " I'm going to get our boy, Dally. You guys o to the police." The other two nodded as she went off to the Curtis' house.

Dally and Two Bit got into Dally's car and took off. There were papers blowing all over in the street. There were people screaming as they ran from a huge accident by a store. " My god," Dally said. " Once we get little Johnny, we've got to get out of here!" Below the street, green slime began coming out of one of the sewar caps. The slime began spreading across the street.

Cherry ran up onto the front porch of the Curtis' house. Newspapers and other sorts of garbage were flying all over, making a sort of funnel like shape. The wind was heavy from the storm above brewing. Cherry opened the door and walked in. before she could do anything else, the door slammed behind her. Green slime formed around the door, dripping down onto the porch and around the house. The gutter gurgled as more of it gushed out through the pipes. The whole house was beginning to be copvered with thick green slime.

Inside the house, Cherry looked around the living room. It was empty. She looked around for little Johnny until she found him on a chair in front of the fire place. " Oh, Johnny!" she cried, running up to him. " I thought I lost yoy, sweetheart." She picked him up and held him. " O, Johnny, it's okay, we're going to get daddy and then we're getting away from this horrible place."

" I don't think you'll be able to," a voice said. Cherry spun around to see Ponyboy standing there. " You get away from us, Ponyboy, leave us alone! Dally and I just want our baby." " No," Ponyboy said. " I'm not the one who brought him here. You know that I would never do something like that." Cherry shook her head. " Then who did?" " It was Johnny, Cherry. It was Johnny Cade, remember him?" Cherry nodded. " Of course I do, that's why Dally and I named our baby Johnny. What do you mean he took him here?" Ponyboy sat down on the couch and said, " Johnny is very angry with the socs and the greasers fighting each other. He's angry about it because he just wants a peaceful world, but Tulsa has become a terrible place and in just a matter of hours, Tulsa will becomer the center of hell." " Don't talk like that!" Cherry snapped. " It's nonesense!"

Ponyboy shook his head. " it's true, Cherry. Johnny has become so angry that he has released pure evil into Tulsa. He has also created a barrier around the town so we can't leave the town. This house is covered in slime now and we can't get out of it. We're trapped in here now." " I don't understand," Cherry continued. " Why does Johnny want us to be so miserable? He used to be a nice person." Ponyboy sighed. " This is Johnny's revenge, Cherry. He wants to have every person in Tulsa pay for what they've done and that's why all of these horrible things have happened lately. He wants to take everyone he possibly can and put them in this house because at the stroke of midnight, this house will be the center of hell, the most evil place ever. And afterwards, all of the people in Tulsa will experience pure evil."

Meanwhile, Two it and Dally had gotten to the police station and had already told the head sheriff what was happening. " That's bull!" the sheriff said. " You're expecting me to believe that Tulsa has become an evil place?" " Look," Dally said. " I know this sounds weird, but it's true. My son was taken from our apartment window and into the Curtis' house. There's blood all over my bathroom and Two Bit here was on his bike when it took off by itself!" The sheriff turned to Two Bit. " Do you agree with him?" " Yes, sir, I have the cut here to proove it." He showed the sheriff the cut. The sheriff shook his head. ' I'm afraid that there is no real evidence of wehat you're saying, so I'm sorry."

With those words, he left Two Bit and Dally in the office alone. " What are we going to do now?" Two bit asked. " I don't know," Dally said. " But we don't have much time. We have to take matters into our own hands." Dally looked at his watch. It was 10:30 PM.

Chapter Five - Mayhem

Below the streets of Tulsa, green slime filled the sewars and the pipes. It rose through the ground. At the Dingo Drive In, people were running amuck, screaming. Green slime dripped off of the sign outfront as ghosts and other weird things were happening inside the Dingo. Evil spirits were making mischief everywhere around town. Green slime spilled out from the sewar caps. Cars were crashing, people were running and screaming, ghosts were flying around, and green slime was everywhere.

The screen at the Dingo caught on fire and went into a mass of flames. The snack bar was swarmed with ghosts eating the snacks and making a wreck of things. One woman ran down the sidewalk and accidently stepped in the green slime that was flowing from the sewar. Moments later, she became a posessed monster and she started growling and turning green. People were running from the park becaue a huge red ghost was swimmimg in the fountain.

Calls for help swamped the police station. " What?" an officer asked. " You were in the store and what was chasing you? A candy bar was chasing you?" Another call said that a car's airbag was trying to eat the driver. Dally and Two Bit could hear the mayhem in the other office. Suddenly, the sheriff came in and said, " Guys, I do apologize for not believing you. It seems as of right now Tulsa is in the worst state that it ever has beenm in and I do believe that you two are the only ones that can help us now." The two of them got up and went into the other office. " Alright," Dally said. " What's happening is that there is pure evil under the city right now and it's getting worse and worse by the minute now. We don't have much time."

" How much time?" the sheriff asked. " Well," Dally responded. " It seems that three bad things happened to my wife, Two Bit, and I in less than three hours, so I would think that it would get to its worst at around midnight." " Okay," the sheriff said. " What's making all of this evil?" Two Bit spoke up this time. " We believe that the spirit of a sixteen year old greaser named Johnny Cade who died five years ago is seeking revenge on what he believes is the town that caused his death." " Anotherwords," Dally continued. " Because of all of the fighting and violence in this city, it has made him angry, angry enough to release evil and make this city sorry."

" Sir!" an officer shouted as he came up to the sheriff. " A new story, at the old Curtis' house, there is a large shell of slime enclosed over it. Nothing'll get it off." Dally and Johnny looked up, stunned. " Cherry, she might be in danger!" Dally explained. " Let's get going!" Two Bit said.

Several minutes later, Dally and Two Bit met up with Steve Randle who was at the site. They hadn't seen him in a while. " Hey, Steve!" Two Bit and Dally said as they rushed up to him. " Hi, guys!" he said back. " Just take a look at this!" The three of them looked up at the green slime covering the Curtis' house. " Things have gotten pretty bad," Steve said. " Last week, I was at the movies when my bag of popcorn just jumped right out of my hands and fell to the floor. Then, the other day I was in the kitchen when two pieces of bread jumped out of the loaf and started toasting on the counter by themselves. This town has become the number one paranormal site in the country."

There were crowds of people looking up at the slime covered house behind sawhorses while police cars made a blockade on the road so no cars could come in. Dally caught a police officer and asked him, " Have you tried everythng to get that stuff off?" " Yeah," the officer replied. " We tried a bulldoser, we tried a hand grenade, we tried drills, jackhammers, saws, and everything else you could think of. There's just no way to crack that shell." Dally sighed and said to Two Bit and Steve, " You know, I just can't believe that this city has gotten so bad that a sweet guy like Johnny would want to do something this horrible. There's got to be some way to go back and make the city better. I can remember that when I was a kid, this place used to be nicer."

Steve nodded. " Yeah, we need something that'll make this city remember all of the good times it used to share. We need something from the old times." " Right!" Two Bit said. " We need something that's been in Tulsa for a long time." " Something that looks happy and positive," Dally finished. They all knew what they needed.

Chapter Six - Trio To The Rescue

Several minutes later, Dally, Two Bit, and Steve were all standing in front of the old Bob's Big Boy restaurant that had been in the city for as long as the three of them could remember. " This is crazy!" Dally explained. " But I like it!" Two Bit spoke up, " How are we going to bring this thing to life, anyway?" " We'll connect a radio antenna to the top to catch some of that weird lightning up there," Dally said. " Then once we catch a bolt or two, it should give this huge Big Boy statue some life." " Cool," Two Bit said. " This Big Boy statue is coming to life!"

Steve and Dally got the antenna hooked up to the head of the huge Big Boy statue while Two Bit got the wires connected to a radio.

Meanwhile, Cherry and Ponyboy sat down inside the slime covered house, waiting for midnight. " I hate to tell you this," Ponyboy explained. " But we only have fifteen minutes until midnight!" Cherry gulped. She held little Johnny tight.

At the Big Boy restaurant, Two Bit connected wires to the electrical system to make sure that the statue had a powerful electric charge. I know it seems weird to make a statue come to life, but now that Tulsa is the way it is, anything can happen. People out on the streets were blocked by sawhorses. All of the roads were closed to make a path for the Big Boy statue to come through. Everything was nearly ready. The three guys just had to get on the head of the statue.

" Okay," Two Bit said as they got on the head. " We better get moving, it's ten minutes to midnight!" " Okay," Dally said taking a microphone. He spoke into the microphone, " Here we go!" Dally put the microphone to the radio and turned the radio on as loud as he could. Music came out of the radio and was taken through the air, making the whole town able to hear it. Lightning was getting attracted to the antenna. A huge bolt of lightning came down and, " Boom!" The huge burger atop the statue blew up into flames. The three guys looked up at it, glad to see that it was working. Suddenly, there was the sound of metal groaning as the right foot of the statue slowly picked up, followed by the other foot. The statue had stepped off of the building by itself. " Yes!" Two Bit cheered. " It's working, it's working!"

The statue began walking down an empty street. The statue groaned because it was so old. " Man," Steve said. " I hope this thing stays together alright. It's really old, you know." " Don't worry," Dally said. " It seems like anything's possible in this town now! I can't wait to see the looks on the people's faces when we get to the crowds up ahead!"

At the Curtis' house, Cherry and Ponyboy were just sitting down now, waiting. Cherry continued to hold onto Little Johnny as tight as she could. Ponyboy sighed. " Seven minutes to go." Cherry sighed, too, feeling terrified.

Out on the streets, it wasn't sad, though. There were crowds cheering, throwing balloons and streamers. The huge Big Boy Statue was going to the rescue! The huge statue stompped down the street, people watching from behind sawhorses. " Yeah!" Two Bit shouted. " This is great!" " Come on, people!" Dally yelled. " Sing along! Party!" The three of them looked down at the huge crowds cheering and waving. The huge feet came down stomping the ground. One foot crushed a car, sending it up in flames. The flames were burning the Big Boy's leg now. " Oh, man!" Two Bit explained. " His leg's on fire!" " Don't worry," Dally said. " This thing's tough, man!" Even if the statue's leg was on fire, it continued to walk down the street.

People down on the streets were having a huge celebration. Some people held up signs that read, " We Love Big Boy!" Other people cheered and threw confetti. " Go Dally!" some people were cheering. " Go Dally, go Dally, go Dally, go Dally!" At the Dingo, lights were flickering, there were snacks scattered about, and there were people cheering for Dally, Two Bit, and Steve to save everyone. People were bringing popcorn from the Dingo to eat out on the streets as they watched the huge statue march down the street.

" Oh, come on!" Steve said. " We've only got five minutes left!" " Don't worry, Steve," Dally explained. " In a few minutes this statue's going to break into the house and we'll get Cherry." Two Bit and Steve nodded.

At the police station, an officer walked up to the sheriff. " Sir!" he said. " Now there's a huge Big Boy walking down the street. The sheriff chuckled. " That's supposed to happen."

Chapter Seven - High Spirits

" Four minutes to go," Ponyboy explained to Cherry. " and then, midnight." " Oh, God!" Cherry shrieked. " please tell me that this is a dream, please let me wake up next to Dally so we can continue our happy life!" They both suddenly felt rumbling. The house was shaking. " Oh, God!" cherry screamed. " Oh, Dally! I want you to know that I love you, Dally!" " Hey!" Ponyboy said. " That's not coming from below us, it's coming from above us!" Cherry looked up.

Outside, the Big Boy had made its way to the slime covered house. The crowd cheered as the statue raised its arm. " Hit it!" Dally yelled. " Come on, man!" The statue slammed down hard on the roof of the house. The ceiling fell in on Cherry and Ponyboy as they both ducked out of the way. The statue had broken the shell of slime! Dally, Two Bit, and Steve jumped through the hole and into the house. " Dally!" Cherry screamed. " Oh, Dally!" " Cherry!" They both hugged and kissed. " Okay," Two Bit explained. " Now that that is taken care of..." Dally and Cherry laughed. " Here!" Dally said, taking little Johnny. " Here's my boy!" he said. " Here's my buddy!"

" Hey!" Ponyboy said. " Dally, you remember me?" Dally looked up. " Ponyboy, it's you! Why, of course I remember you!" They hugged like brothers. " Okay, okay," Steve said. " Can we get out of here now?" " Yeah, how about it?" Ponyboy said. " I've been trapped in this house for three years!" " What's that sound?" Two Bit asked. The others listened. " I don't hear anything," Steve said. " No, listen!" Two Bit ordered. " Listen, you hear that?" The others listened. " It sounds like wind or something." The others listened harder. " Yeah!" Ponyboy said. " I do hear it!" Cherry nodded.

Suddenly, the wall clock chimed. Everyone looked at it. It was midnight! " It's midnight!" ponyboy screamed. " Get back!" Everyone got down on the floor, behind something. Dally and Cherry held onto Little Johnny behind the couch while Two Bit, Steve, and Ponyboy hid behind a chair. The clock finished chiming for midnight when the floor started to shake. " It's an earthquake!" Cherry screamed. " No!" ponyboy said. " It's much worse than that!" Outside, the street blew up, fire blazing into the sky. Everyone who had been parting earlier were now screaming and running around. Shop windows shattered by themselves and buildings began to crack apart. The tallest buliding in Tulsa began to crumble, chunks of rock and concrete plumetting down onto the street, the street cracking apart. Cars were crushed by these huge rocks as the building began to break apart, one half going to one side, the other half going to the other side. Furniture and pieces of plaster came out through the gap in the building and fell down to the ground. All of the windows shattered, throwing glass at the crowds below. The entire building crumbled at the bottom, the top breaking apart. The structure broke into millions of pieces and came apart, onto the ground.

The crowd screamd in horror as ghosts returnd, causing chaos and pandemonium. Police tried to control the area, but it was impossible. Holes were appearing in all different parts of the streets, fire blowing out of them like steam vents. The holes seemed to go down forever like it went all the way to the other side of the Earth. Stores began to crack apart, the Dingo lost electricity, and what was left of the Big Boy restaurant exploded into flames. The grocery store that Dally had robbed five years earlier also exploded into flames, igniting all of the cars in the parking lot, so they exploded into flames as well.

" Ahhh, Dally!" Chery screamed. Dally held onto her and little Johnny. " Tulsa has become the center of hell," Ponyboy explained. Two Bit and Steve looked at him with a weird look. " Really?" Two Bit asked. Ponyboy nodded. " Yes," he said. " These are high spirits."

Street lights outside exploded, pipes burst and weater gushed out of them. Cars were thrown over at stores and houses by themselves as thwe crowds continued to run from the scene. Glass covered the streets and sidewalks. Many buildings were on fire and others were just in ruins. Ghosts floated around through the air, terrifying the people. The Big Boy statue had fallen over next to the slime covered house. A car exploded right next to the house. An electrial wire began sparking as all of the lights in the house went off.

Dally, Cherry, Two Bit, Steve, and Ponyboy all shrieked. The room was now completely dark exept for the moonlight shining in through the hole in the roof. Little Johnny started wailing. Dally held him and said, " No, don't cry, Johnny, Daddy's here to protect you, you'll be okay as long as Daddy's here." The lights suddenly came back on. " well, that was a relief," Ponyboy said. " You see," Dally said to Little Johnny. " The lights came back on, it's okay, Daddy's here with you."

Outside, most of the crowds had left the scene. There were only a few people left sticking around. Sawhorses were still blocking the house, though and the slime was still covering most of the house.

Back inside the house, the floor started shaking again. " oh, no, not again!" Steve screamed. A huge hole opened up in the middle of the room. Smoke and steam came bursting through. From within the hole a figure slowly rose. " Oh, God!" Two Bit shrieked. " Oh, God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh, my God! Oh, God, save me!" Cherry and Dally looked dumbfounded at what was happening. Red smoke arose from the hole as a dark figure came out of the hole. The smoke suddenly went away and the figure was visible. It was a sixteen year old boy. It was a small, dark boy with a sheepish look. It was Johnny Cade.

Chapter Eight - Johnny Returns

The rumbling stopped and Dally, Cherry, Two Bit, Steve, and Ponyboy all were able to clearly see that this person was Johnny Cade. Everyone stood up, looking at him, stunned. Johnny had a look on his face that made everyone almost afraid to look at him. It was a mean grin that made you look evil. Ponyboy slowly walked over to Johnny, stunned. Johnny didn't so much as look at Ponyboy, though. The others were trying to signal to Ponyboy to stop, but he didn't notice, he just walked right up to Johnny and sighed.

" Johnny?" Ponyboy said quietly. " Is that really you, Johnny?" Johnny didn't make a move. Ponyboy touhed Johnny's face with his hand as if making sure that he was real. " Oh, God, Johnny!" he said quietly again. " What has happened to you?" The others looked at the two of them, afaraid of what might happen next. " Johnny?" Ponyboy repeated. " Oh, Johnny, is that really you? Are you actually still alive?" Johnny slowly turned his head to Ponyboy this time, but spoke nothing. " Johnny?" Dally pulled their baby in close so he was safe. Ponyboy was breathing hard because he was probably scared to death. " Johnny, it's me, Ponyboy. Johnny?" The others watched in chilling scilence. None of them were sure of what was going to happen next.

This time Johnny spoke. " Ponyboy," he said. Ponyboy's face lightened up. " Oh, Johnny, it really is you!" He hugged Johnny tightly, but quickly let go. " Johnny!" Ponyboy said, startled. " You're freezing cold!" " That's because.." Johnny started. The others listened carefully. " You're what?" Ponyboy asked. " You're what?" " I'm... dead!" Ponyboy shrieked and fell to the floor. Dally and Cherry both held their baby as tight as they could. They wanted him to be safe. " Everyone!" Johnny said to Dally, Cherry, Two Bit, and Steve. " You must understand why I'm here! I have not returned to be your friends like I was five years ago. I am here to teach you all a valuble lesson!"

Two Bit felt like he was going to faint he was so terrified. Ponyboy looked up at Johnny who was standing right beside him. Johnny continued, " I am going to let you all know what happens when people don't obey the rules. I asked Ponyboy here to stay gold, but he didn't. And for that, I'm afraid that I'll have to do something about it. I'll see to that very soon, but if you four don't obey me, you'll end up like Ponhyboy is going to end up. You'll only get out of here whenm I say. I have the key to the front door if you know what I mean which means the slime doesn't come off until I make it come off."

Ponyboy looked like he was about to freak out. " Why I came here," Johnny continued. " The reason I came here was because I was looking back at Tulsa, the horrible city. I needed to teach every single one of the townspeople a lesson, to stop fighting. That's how I ended up getting killed. Now, I want Ponyboy here to be taught a lesson because he didn't stay gold. That really makes me angry that he didn't. No one listened to Johnny Cade, so I have to do something about it now." Johnny walked past the others, talking to them about what he had returned to Earth for while Ponyboy was slowly crawling over to a table. Two Bit looked over at this, trying not to have Johnny notice. Ponyboy grabbed a brass statue about a foot tall and threw it at Johnny.

Johnny let out a growl. His eyes turned red. Cherry screamed. Johnny marched over to Ponyboy who was desperatly trying to get up, but Johnny had grabbed onto Ponyboy's arm. " No!" Ponyboy yelled. " Please, Johnny, don't! It's me, Ponyboy!" Johnny lifted Ponyboy off of the floor and picked him up in the air. " Hey!" Steve shouted. " Hey, you!" Johnny looked over at him. " That's right!" Steve said. " Look, Johnny, I can unsderstand you're mad at the town and everything, but that doesn't mean that you have to make all of these eil ghosts and spirits wreck the place, okay? All you have to do is forget about it and just be a nice guy like you used to be, okay? Now, I know you're probably saying that I'm a weirdo or something like that, but you just have to take my advice on this one, okay?"

Johnny growled and threw a blast of red light at Steve that came from his red eyes. " Oh!" Steve growled. " That was really stupid!" " Are you alright?" Dally asked. " Yeah," Steve said. " I just can't move, I'm frozen." Johnny laughed an evil laugh and continued picking up Ponyboy. " Oh, God, Dally!" Cherry said. " I want you to know that I love you, Dally." " It's okay," Dally said. " We'll be going home really soon with Little Johnny, it's okay."

Chapter Nine - Happiness Again

Johnny lifted Ponyboy up as far as he could and said, " Now I'm going to teach you a lesson!" " No!" ponyboy screamed. " Johnny, please, no! Ahh, ah! Johnny, no, please! Ahhhhh!" Suddenly, Johnny stopped and looked up at the huge hole in the ceiling. " why is he stopping?" Two Bit asked. " I don't know," Steve replied.

Johnny saw the stars high above in the sky. He could see the constellation Orien, the good warrior. " It's Orien!" Dally replied. " It's what?" Two Bit asked. " It's Orien, the good warrior." " Yeah, so?" Two Bit asked. Dally said, " So, Johnny is so bad now that he can't stand to see anything good and Orien was a "good" warrior." Johnny let out a scream as he dropped Ponyboy to the floor. " He's weakening!" Steve said. " He's going!" Ponyboy ran over to the others. " What's happening?" Ponyboy asked. Cherry shook her head. " He's dying."

Johnny fell to the ground. Steve got up. " I can move again!" he cheered. Ponyboy looked at Johnny on the floor, motionless. " Johnny?" he called. All of them went over to Johnny's body. " I think he's dead," Two Bit replied. " No!" Cherry explained. " Look, his eyes have opened!" Ponyboy was right, Johnny's eyes had opened. " Johnny?" Dally said. Johnny slowly sat up. " What happened, where am I?" Johnny said in his nice, happy voice that he used to have. " Johnny, is this the real you?" Steve asked. " Yes, it is." " Oh, you're back to normal!" Dally said happily. Cherry let Johnny see the baby. " Who's the baby?" Johnny asked as he stood up. Dally and Cherry smiled. " This is Little Johnny," Dally replied. " Since you've been gone, Cherry and I got married and had our baby. We named him after you, Johnny."

Johnny put out his arms. " May I hold him?" he asked. " Of course you can, " Dally said. Johnny smiled at the baby. " I'm touched," Johnny said. " That you named him after me." " I can't believe it!" Two Bit explained. " What is it?" Johnny asked. " That Johnny that was trying to destroy Tulsa wasn't you, that was the devil in the form of you!" " Oh, my God!" Johnny said. " That means that I'm alive again!" The others all cheered. " I love you guys!" Johnny said. " I love all of you guys. I missed you and now I'm alive again!"

" This is great!" Dally said. " We have you back now!" The slime on the house had disappeared, so they just opened the front door and walked out onto the porch. The crowds had returned. They all cheered as they stepped down onto the ground. " Dally," Cherry said. " What is it?" Dally asked. " I love you, Dally, I love you more than anything else in the world!" " Oh, I love you, too, Cherry!" They both kissed as the sun began to come up. Everyone was happy again.

The End

I hope you liked it. Please review!


End file.
